Elegie Romantica
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: As the earth reclaims it due and the cycle starts anew, we'll stay, always in the love that we have shared before time. One shot!


-Siapa sangka, dalam kelamnya alam kematian, dalam terangnya surga...terdapat sebuah kisah yang bertemu di dunia fana-

_As the earth reclaims it due, and the cycle starts anew_

_We'll stay, always in the love that we have shared before time_

* * *

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

KuroPika

WARNING :

AU. OOC. FemKura.

A/N :

Just a short story...hanya ingin mencoba menulis dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. _I love writing and I hope it would be forever_.

Terinspirasi dari fic **Himesama **by **This's still Rin **dan pairing favoritku **Eilius x Re-Syarhyina **di manga **Four Daughters of Armian**.

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

"Waktunya sebentar lagi. Temukanlah...belahan jiwamu."

Titah terakhir sang penguasa alam kematian menyentak degup kehidupan pria berambut hitam di hadapannya. Dalam diam ia membalikkan tubuhnya yang tegap, jubah hitam berkilau mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Cahaya redup bulan purnama yang tertutup awan menyinari wajah pucat pria itu...laksana pangeran hitam, penerus sang penguasa.

Setelah menjejakkan kakinya di bumi, Kuroro Lucifer mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pemandangan malam dengan matanya yang gelap seolah tak berdasar. Angin berhenti berdesir, makhluk malam yang terjaga tiba-tiba membisu. Semua terdiam karena kedatangannya.

Tak lama lagi, Malam Suci akan tiba. Itu adalah perayaan yang sesungguhnya dipenuhi nafsu namun dikaburkan oleh sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Sang Pangeran harus memilih pasangan hidupnya lalu merayakan ikatan mereka malam itu.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba melihat ke dalam relung hatinya...dalam diam meminta petunjuk kegelapan.

'Tak ada...tak ada apapun...'

Tak satu petunjuk pun datang untuk membimbingnya seperti apa yang biasa terjadi pada saudara-saudaranya yang sama-sama berasal dari alam kematian. Kuroro merasa heran, keangkuhannya seolah ternodai oleh penolakan dari kegelapan yang menaungi dunianya. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain. Sejak dulu, dia sudah bertekad untuk menemukan sendiri pasangan hidupnya.

Lalu kenapa Kuroro mencarinya ke bumi?

Bumi, dunia yang bersifat sementara, justru terlihat begitu nyata bagi Kuroro. Sambil meresapi setiap keindahan denyut kehidupan bumi, dia terus melangkah tanpa arah hingga telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup senandung dari arah danau. Seketika, Kuroro menolehkan kepalanya. Ekspresi datar tanpa perasaan masih nampak di wajahnya, mata gelapnya sedikit menyipit tatkala melihat sebuah sinar yang terlihat menyilaukan. Kuroro segera menghampiri sinar itu.

Dan di sanalah...terlihat sebuah keindahan. Cahaya emas itu mengalahkan bulan, warna yang jernih menegaskan kelembutannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang bersinar keemasan tengah berdiri di tepi danau. Bibirnya yang kemerahan kembali terdengar mengeluarkan senandung indah yang sebelumnya tak sengaja didengar oleh Kuroro.

Tanpa sadar kini Kuroro sudah berada di belakang Si Gadis.

'Siapa dia? Manusia? Ataukah malaikat?'

Entah karena merasakan aura kegelapan yang begitu menyelimuti Kuroro, atau dedaunan pepohonan rindang di sana yang membisikkan kedatangannya, senandung Si Gadis pun berhenti. Dia segera membalikkan badannya, menghadap Sang Pangeran yang ketampanannya begitu memikat. Matanya membelalak.

Lalu...itulah masalahnya.

Kuroro tertegun melihat kilauan safir di mata Si Gadis. Dan sosoknya, menunjukkan kemurnian yang suci. Kuroro berani bertaruh, pasti belum ada satupun yang menandai makhluk indah itu sebagai belahan jiwanya. Namun laksana harta terpendam, begitu seluruh dunia tahu...bukan tak mungkin, malaikat, iblis, walau manusia sekalipun pasti akan berupaya untuk mendapatkannya.

"Siapa kau?" Si Gadis memperdengarkan suaranya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kuroro teringat akan pesan penting ayahnya, yang diucapkan berkali-kali ketika memintanya pergi saat itu.

'_Lihatlah dengan hatimu, rasakan auranya, ketahui cerita dan goresan hidupnya. Saat itulah...kau akan tahu, apakah dia memang belahan jiwamu.'_

Kuroro berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera merengkuh gadis itu. Mata gelapnya dipejamkan, bersamaan dengan angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus sedikit lebih kencang. Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Tapi dia segera menghentikan renungannya sebelum mengetahui semua. Kuroro membuka matanya kembali.

"Aku...Kuroro Lucifer," akhirnya ia menjawab sambil melangkah maju dan meraih tangan lembut Si Gadis. Sentuhannya menimbulkan tanda kecil berwarna hitam di sana.

"Kau—" ucap Si Gadis dengan suara tercekat. Wajah cantiknya memucat saat melihat tanda itu yang kini diusap lembut oleh Kuroro.

"Namamu..."

Cara yang digunakan Kuroro untuk memilikinya adalah cara yang egois, begitu posesif. Dia tak memberi kesempatan sedetik pun bagi Si Gadis untuk menyampaikan argumennya. Namun sesungguhnya cara itu tak akan berhasil jika gadis pilihannya tak memberikan celah bagi Kuroro.

"Kurapika..."

Kuroro tersenyum dan menyimpan nama itu di hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia menarik Kurapika hingga mendekat dan jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Kau akan segera menjadi milikku, Kurapika," bisik Kuroro di telinga gadis itu. Lagi, tangannya membelai tanda yang telah ia berikan. "Anggaplah ini sebagai tanda pertunangan, dan riak air di danau ini sebagai irama yang akan menghantarkanmu ke dalam duniaku."

"Indah sekali kata-katamu...bagaikan puisi yang dikirimkan dari surga," Kurapika berkata. Saat itulah raut wajahnya menjadi seolah tak terbaca oleh Kuroro. Nampak getir, senang dan waswas bercampur menjadi satu. Seakan mengetahui pertanyaan dalam benak Kuroro yang tak terucapkan, Kurapika pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku adalah manusia setengah malaikat yang sedang menjalani hukuman. Benar-benar petaka bagi kita berdua...dan kau sudah terlanjur menandaiku."

Waktu serasa berhenti ketika Kuroro mendengar hal itu. Pegasus menyimpang dari jalannya menuju Penguasa Segala Yang Hidup dan menusukkan petir yang dibawanya ke dalam takdir Kuroro dan Kurapika.

* * *

Manusia setengah malaikat, yang terlahir dari sebuah kisah terlarang. Itulah Kurapika. Dia seolah terjebak antara surga dan bumi, dan tak mendapat pengakuan dari keduanya. Kuroro memahami hal itu, namun tak sedikitpun ia merasakan penyesalan. Sang Pangeran sedikit terusik dengan hal ini...seolah tak percaya yang menjadi penyebab dari kegalauan hatinya adalah seorang gadis.

Hari-hari menuju Malam Suci berubah seolah menjadi jalan menuju hari penghukuman. Kuroro tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dunianya nanti, terutama ayahnya, saat mengetahui bahwa dia telah menandai seorang manusia setengah malaikat. Namun hari-hari itu pun membingkai perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di antara Kuroro dan Kurapika.

Di malam yang sunyi, Kurapika menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kuroro. Tak ada kata yang terucap, menambah keheningan saat itu.

"Kuroro..." ucap Kurapika pelan, berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Tangan kekar Kuroro pun terangkat dan membelai rambut pirang Kurapika. "Hm? Kenapa?"

"Kau abadi...sedangkan aku, memiliki darah manusia dalam tubuhku. Mungkin aku akan menua...hingga akhirnya mati. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan tidur panjang...hingga tiba saatnya untuk terlahir kembali."

Kurapika terdiam, tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan baju yang dikenakan Kuroro.

"Kuroro, jika aku terlahir kembali...maukah kau mencariku?"

Kuroro mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, mata gelapnya menatap mata safir yang telah menjeratnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di danau itu. Kadang Kuroro berpikir bahwa sebenarnya dia-lah yang telah ditandai oleh keindahan sang kekasih.

"Walau harus menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun, aku akan mencarimu..."

* * *

Kegelapan terasa begitu pekat saat ini. Pekik amarah membahana memenuhi surga dan alam kematian. Kemurkaan ditujukan pada pasangan takdir itu...Kuroro dan Kurapika.

"Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu bersatu dengan gadis itu!"

"Kurapika, kau menambah noda yang telah mengikuti takdirmu di tempat yang suci ini!"

"Ikatan kalian adalah ikatan terlarang, yang sangat menghina Malam Suci di alam kematian!"

Seketika Kuroro mempererat genggaman tangannya di lengan Kurapika, merengkuh gadis itu bagaikan merengkuh kehidupannya sendiri, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan suasana yang bergejolak akibat perbuatan mereka.

Sesampainya di bumi, mata safir itu berkaca-kaca dan menumpahkan air mata kesedihannya. Perlahan Kurapika melepaskan diri dari pelukan penerus sang penguasa alam kematian.

"Aku membawa derita untukmu...aku menjerumuskanmu ke dalam kehinaan yang mendalam...," ucapnya lirih.

Kuroro pun memeluk gadis itu kembali, dalam diam meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa hingga saat ini masih tak ada penyesalan sedikit pun atas apa yang terjadi malam itu.

"Justru kau adalah cahaya keajaiban yang datang menghampiri hatiku yang gelap...Kau bisa memohon apapun padaku, tapi jangan minta aku untuk meninggalkanmu."

* * *

Sang nasib tak berpihak pada takdir sepasang kekasih itu. Dalam suatu kejadian yang memilukan, kuasa surga dan alam kematian memisahkan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Dengan air mata yang seolah mengalir tanpa henti, Kurapika meneriakkan nama Kuroro. Kuroro pun berusaha memanggil dan meraihnya kembali, tapi kekuatannya tertahan oleh kehendak penguasa dunianya.

Kurapika terperangah, memekik ketika akhir hidupnya datang menghampiri. Namun perlahan ia pun diam, terlihat pasrah menerima hal itu.

'Jika ini memang jalan untuk menuju tempat di mana kekasihku berada...Kematian, ambillah aku! Wahai Dewa, ijinkan aku...untuk hidup kembali di bumi tempat aku mengenal kebahagiaan dan kesedihan yang berdasarkan atas cinta...'

Di dunianya, Kuroro yang tengah menunduk sedih dalam penghukuman oleh ayahnya tersentak tiba-tiba. Matanya membelalak saat merasakan hal itu. Sakit...begitu pedih, ketika kau merasakan belahan jiwamu pergi meninggalkanmu melalui kematian.

Kuroro mulai kehilangan kendali, hingga ayahnya datang menghampiri.

"Kuroro! Sadarlah! Cepat kuasai dirimu!" ucapnya geram bercampur panik, melihat emosi Sang Pangeran yang tiba-tiba meledak. "Pikirkanlah...mungkin ini yang terbaik untukmu, dan juga untuk dirinya."

Mata gelap Kuroro meliriknya dengan tajam, walau dengan agak menunduk untuk menunjukkan penghormatan kepada wujud yang tengah berada di hadapannya saat ini.

'Bukan...tapi yang terbaik bagi orang-orang yang memang menghendakinya tapi tidak untukku dan Kurapika,' batinnya. 'Tidak...Kurapika sudah tak berada di sini. Lalu...aku...'

Seketika tubuh Kuroro terasa berat...dan hampa. Seperti yang dikatakannya saat itu kepada Kurapika, petaka ini membawanya ke dalam tidur panjang yang entah berapa lama baru akan berakhir.

"_Aku akan tidur panjang hingga tiba saatnya untuk terlahir kembali. Walau harus menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun, aku akan mencarimu..."_

* * *

Kisah kegagalan cinta Kuroro dan Kurapika tenggelam seiring dengan bergulirnya masa, meskipun sebenarnya begitu tertanam dalam suasana gelapnya alam kematian dan terangnya surga.

Di belahan bumi bagian timur, adalah seorang gadis cantik yang bagaikan harta di negeri itu. Dia terlihat begitu murni, hingga membuat orang-orang segan untuk menyentuhkan seujung jari pun padanya. Berambut pirang lembut dan bermata safir, Elysia...yang berarti 'dari surga', memukau siapapun yang melihatnya.

Elysia menggenggam selimutnya di tengah malam yang dingin ini. Peluh terlihat masih nampak di keningnya yang seputih susu, walau ia sudah menyekanya. Bila diperhatikan, tangan gadis itu pun terlihat gemetar.

"Nona, apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya seorang pelayan.

Elysia menghela napas, dan tanpa diminta menceritakan sepenggal mimpi buruknya.

"Mimpi itu begitu nyata, dan suara pria yang terus memanggil-manggilku...membuatku ingin berlari mengejarnya, tapi susah sekali," ia mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Tenanglah...itu hanya bunga tidur. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kebenaran yang layak kau dapatkan."

Sepeninggal pelayan itu, Elysia berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali tapi dia benar-benar kesulitan. Gadis itu pun turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menghampiri pintu balkon, lalu berdiri di sana sembari menatap kegelapan malam.

Elysia tersentak ketika merasakan belaian lembut di rambut pirangnya, lalu seulur tangan penuh kemesraan merengkuh pinggangnya yang ramping dari belakang. Seseorang tengah memeluknya! Jantung Elysia berdegup kencang. Dia ingin sekali mendorong penyusup itu, namun sesuatu menghentikan niatnya.

'Kehangatan ini...aroma ini...'

Semuanya terasa begitu familiar bagi gadis yang tengah dibuai oleh serpihan masa lalunya.

'Aku...mengenalmu...'

Bagaikan adegan film yang berganti-ganti dari satu adegan ke adegan lainnya dalam waktu yang relatif cepat, benaknya melihat kenangan yang terkubur selama beberapa masa, yang seolah tak mungkin untuk dibangkitkan kembali.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya, membasahi pipi yang merona itu. Perlahan, dia berbalik...dan seperti apa yang telah diduganya, Sang Penyusup melonggarkan pelukannya yang penuh kasih seolah memberi ijin gadis itu.

Binar mata safir bertemu dengan kilatan kerinduan dari bola mata berwarna gelap.

"Kuroro...," ucap Kurapika—yang merupakan Elysia di masa kini.

"Kurapika..."

Bagi Kuroro, Kurapika tetaplah Kurapika. Berikan sejuta nama pada kekasihnya, hanya nama Kurapika-lah yang dia simpan di relung hatinya yang terdalam.

Perasaan penyusup itu yang ternyata adalah Kuroro Lucifer, pangeran alam kematian yang telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya lalu diberi kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali, terasa begitu meluap-luap. Apalagi keduanya pun terlahir sebagai manusia. Benar-benar bahagia...seolah semua penderitaan di masa itu terhapus sudah.

"Aku telah menjalani hukumanku, juga kesedihanku...dan kini aku akan memiliki kebahagiaanku," dia berkata pada ayahnya yang ia yakini menyaksikannya dari alam kematian.

* * *

Malam yang penuh takdir itu pun tiba, seakan menjadi Malam Suci bagi Kuroro dan Kurapika. Sekaligus menandai akhir dari pencarian Kuroro sejak ia diberi keajaiban untuk mengingat kehidupan masa lalunya melalui dirinya yang baru.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu...milikku seorang. Di masa kini, maupun di masa selanjutnya," Kuroro berbisik di telinga Kurapika, sembari menghirup aroma gadis itu...aroma masa lalu yang begitu ia damba dan ia rindukan.

Kurapika sedikit terhenyak ketika tubuhnya dihempaskan ke atas ranjang empuk yang nyaman oleh cinta abadinya. Sekali lagi tatapan mereka bertemu, hingga Kurapika menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Setelah beberapa waktu penuh kesabaran, terdengar napas keduanya terengah-engah, mengalun selaras dengan gerakan tubuh yang dimanja oleh sentuhan cinta. Sesekali mata Kurapika terpejam menikmati kenikmatan itu, sementara Kuroro berusaha menjaga matanya tetap terbuka seolah takut tak bisa melihat Kurapika lagi ketika ia membuka matanya kembali.

Namun, cengkeraman tangan Kurapika di bahunya menepis keraguan Kuroro. Ya...semua ini nyata. Kali ini, mereka berhasil berdamai dengan nasib untuk mengikuti takdir yang sudah seharusnya. Tak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan.

"Ku—mmpph!"

Suara Kurapika terhenti saat Sang Pangeran menguasai bibir miliknya dengan intensitas yang lebih. Air mata kembali menetes dari kemilau safir itu, namun sekarang berbeda...itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Jemari Kuroro bertaut dengan jemari Kurapika. Tanda kecil berwarna hitam yang berasal dari masa lalu perlahan muncul kembali di tangan gadis itu seolah memberi tanda untuk selamanya. Mereka pun terus menikmati keindahan malam itu.

Di luar sana, bulan memancarkan sinarnya dengan lebih terang kali ini. Angin berhembus perlahan memberikan kesejukan di bumi...menyanyikan lagu cinta istimewa bagi Kuroro dan Kurapika.

THE END

* * *

A/N :

Special thanks to October Lynx, Sends and Natsu Hiru Chan.

.

.

Review please...!^^


End file.
